


Cross Your Heart

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Health Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Shiro wakes up tied to a chair and a familiar pair of blue eyes smiling at him.It's not how he expected his weekend to go.





	Cross Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had like... way back but I never got around to being able to flesh it out fully outside of what I wrote here.  
> I'm probably going to be going through a bunch of my Scraps and picking out the ones that look the prettiest/most done and posting them as oneshots.

Shiro groaned, his head pounding. He kept his eyes closed, moving his hand to hold his head, only to find that his arms were bound. He opened his eyes, squirming, trying to get himself free, but whatever was keeping him tied up (it was digging into his wrists, whatever it was) wasn’t slacking.

“Oh. You’re up early.” a casual voice spoke. A familiar voice. “You’re not going to get free, don’t bother trying to escape.”  
“Lance?” the older man raised his head, seeing Lance sitting across from him in a chair. “What’s going on? Where are we? What happened?” He began to look around, before looking back over to the younger boy. “Wait, you’re not tied up.”

“Of course not.” Lance smiled wide, waiting his hands around. And a gun. “Why would _I_ be tied up?” He laughed, his tone light. And absolutely not how Shiro would expect him to be in this situation.  
“What’s going on?” Shiro repeated, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Well, ah,” Lance raised his free hand, scratching at a spot at the back of his neck. “You fucked up.” he shrugged, looking back over to Shiro, eyes twinkling.  
“What?” Shiro squirmed, feeling whatever was around his wrists biting into his skin more. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You lied.” The younger man leaned back raising the gun he was holding up, examining it. “Liar, lair, pants on fire.” he frowned when Shiro grunted in irritation.

 

There was a loud sound and Shiro’s knee felt on fire. He gasped out and stilled, his eyes wide as he looked down. The blood was quickly staining his pant leg and he could feel it, hot and thick, running down against his skin. His stomach clenched tight and he began to shake.  
Above he heard a sound and jerked his head away, just in time to see a door at the top of some stairs be thrown open.  
“Keith!” the boy in question was slowly walking down the steps, eyes curious, one hand against the rickety railing to keep himself balanced. “Keith, Lance--”

“What the fuck?” Keith frowned, looking at the scene before him. Shiro couldn’t blame him. Here he was tied up, fucking _shot_ and Lance was sitting there with the gun that _fucking shot him_. He’d be pretty confused too. “Lance, _what the fuck_?!”

“Sorry, babe.” Lance shrugged and Shiro’s mind blanked. Babe? “I just--”  
“Are you fucking insane?!” Keith walked over to Lance, “I told you _not to hurt him_!” What?  
“He hurt you! I wanted to get one shot in!” the taller of the two threw his hands up, gesturing wildly with his gun and Shiro bit down on his lip to keep from calling out in fear.

 

“I told you that if we did this _I_ was the one who was gonna do it!” Do this? Do what?! “You can’t go shooting people, Lance!”  
“Sorry.” Shiro watched, feeling even sicker when he saw Lance slide the gun into his back pocket before cupping Keith’s face. He drew him closer and kissed his lips. “I got caught up in the moment.” he breathed. Keith grunted, his own hands coming to grab onto the front of Lance’s shirt. “I just wanted to make him pay.”  
“You’re sweet.” Keith breathed, a smile forming on his face before the two were kissing again.

 

Shiro’s mind raced. What? Huh?  
When he’d introduced the two, he had no idea they’d hit it off. Especially this quickly! It had only been a couple months!  
Oh. He also didn’t expect that it’d lead to him being tied up in someone’s basement with a bullet shot through his knee. That was more important.

“What,” his voice broke and the two other men pulled back, looking over to him, Lance glaring as he kept a protective arm around Keith, and Keith just looked bored with everything. “What is going on?”

“Oh, my god!” Lance groaned, leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder. “I _told_ you! You lied. You hurt Keith. So, you know,” he waved his other hand absentmindedly. “You gotta pay.”  
“What are you talking about, _I hurt Keith_? When did I do that?” He looked over to the other man, but instead of finding comfort or reassurance, the other Asian just looked bored, idly running his fingers in small circles against Lance’s chest.

 

“You said,” Keith spoke quietly, but in the barren room, Shiro could make out every word, “that when we got older you’d take me away. We’d leave and you’d take care of me.” When had he said that? “When we were younger.”

 

Shiro blinked, an old memory appearing in his mind.

 

_“Shiro!” a small Keith sat happily next to him, a fresh bandaid on his cheek, his black hair unruly and sticking out. “We’re always gonna be friends, right?”_  
_“Sure!” Shiro had replied, looking over to his friend, “When I get older, we can go live together and we’ll always be best friends!” Keith had giggled happily at that thought._  
_“You promise?”_  
_“Cross my heart and hope to die!” Shiro made a motion over his heart before catching Keith in a hug, the two boys laughing happily._

 

“Keith,” Shiro frowned more, “we were little.”  
“ _You promised_!” Keith snapped, pulling away from Lance, stepping closer to the older man. “You said we’d always be together! But you weren’t there when I was taken away!” When Keith had left that foster family. Shiro hadn’t known the reason then. “The whole time I was waiting! I was waiting for you to show up and help me! Take me away so we could be together!” Keith was crying, his voice breaking and choking as his whole body shook with rage. “But you _fucking never showed up_! You never _came for me_!” He lashed out, kicking Shiro’s leg. The same leg that Lance had shot.

Shiro cried out, his body jerking in an attempt to shield his wound, but Keith ground his foot down onto his knee.

 

 

Now, Shiro knew why. Knew why Keith had left that family. He had asked them about it when he was older, saw the stricken looks on their faces.  
Keith was… problematic. He was always getting into trouble, always getting into fights. Before, they’d been provoked fights. Keith being picked on until he was pushed too far and lashed out.

The day before he’d left, Keith had followed one of his bullies. Keith had goaded him into following down an alley. Keith had then nearly killed the kid. A broken arm, bloodied nose. A few busted ribs. All with a pipe that Keith had found earlier that day and hidden in the alley.  
That was the same day that Keith and Shiro had hugged and laughed and talked about living together and being best friends. The same day Shiro promised to always be there for Keith.

 

At the time, Shiro hadn’t wanted to believe it. Believe that cute kid he saw as a little brother had done something as nearly killing someone else.  
But now he could. He saw the wild look in Keith’s eye as he jerked his foot back. Saw it in the way he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it slightly as he turned, paced around. It was a stark contrast. Night and Day. Jekyll and Hyde.  
“Keith,” Shiro managed to gasp out around the pain. “Keith I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t know--”

 

“You _didn’t care_!” Keith shrieked, voice cracking as he glared. “You lied to me, just like everyone else!” His shoulders slumped. “Everyone. Lance is the only one who doesn’t.”  
At the mention of his name, Lance stepped closer to Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist. Shiro watched the two seemingly melt into one another, Lance gently planting kisses against a pale neck. Shiro would have found the two endeering if he wasn’t acutely aware of how fucked up this whole thing was.

 

“Keith, please.” Shiro tried again, watching as Keith’s eyes opened, once more dull and bored (but at least the anger wasn’t present), “Please I’m…. I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry alright,” Lance muttered, not untangling himself from his boyfriend (wow that was still a weird thought). “A sorry excuse.”  
“Keith, whatever Lance has said, you know you’re doing something wrong here.” Shiro pressed on, ignoring the dramatic gasp from the other boy. Lance was so flippant and casual, you’d think this was a party game and not a case of kidnapping. “Let me go and we can talk about this.”

 

“Lance,” Keith said, not pulling back from his boyfriend, “has done nothing nor said anything wrong.” He made a show of snuggling closer to the Cuban, who tightened his grip around his waist, “I wasn’t thinking right, but Lance helped me. He helped me figure out things. Helped me get my head clear so I could think.” He moved a hand, gently running his fingers through Lance’s hair. “He was so sweet and caring, helping me get those fucking pills out of my head. Once that fog cleared up, I was able to actually think.”

“Pills?” Shiro frowned more, watching the two lovingly stare into each other’s eyes.

“They said the pills were to help me.” the black haired boy went on, trailing his fingers down Lance’s cheek, before adjusting his arm to trace patterns into his boyfriend’s arm. “Keep the _bad thoughts_ away. And they did.” he frowned, “But I always felt something was missing. I learned to live like that, but then Lanced helped me.” His eyes flicked up into blue ones, and the two pressed closer together. “And I feel so much better. I can think. I can feel.” His hips canted back, causing Lance’s breath to hitch slightly. Keith smiled more, “I don’t have a layer of doubt anymore. The feeling of something holding me back from doing things I want to do.”

“First thing he did was steal a car.” Lance said, and Keith giggled, seemingly at the memory. “We drove it around town before parking it by my family’s cabin.”  
“Then we had sex in the back seat.” Keith said, his cheeks flushed. “Lance was so sweet and gentle with me.” His hips moved again and Lance growled out, his own grinding back, his hands moving to stroke along Keith’s waist and thighs. The black haired man closed his eyes, letting out a breathy sigh. “Lance is the only person I can trust. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, cariño.” The two kissed once more, and Shiro felt sick.

 

He took a shaky breath, “Keith, please. Please let me go.” he looked, watching as the two parted, but neither cast him a second glance, seemingly lost in their own shared world. “I promise I won’t tell anyone what happened here. Just let me go, a-and get me to the hospital.”

 

Something flashed in Keith’s eyes as his head slowly turned back towards him. Something Shiro couldn’t make out, but was certain in that it wasn’t good. “Promise?” Keith asked, slowly pulling himself from Lance’s arms, causing the other man to whine at the loss of contact.  
“Yes! Yes, I promise!” He would have to get some help for his friend. He just needed to leave first and get his leg checked out.

 

“Cross your heart?” Keith was leaning forward, one hand braced on Shiro’s shoulder, the other, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. But Shiro continued to look into his eyes, hoping he’d be able to get through to his friend. But something about the way he said that sent a chill down his spine.  
“Cross my heart.” Shiro breathed, and Keith hummed softly, a smile making it’s way on his face. It wasn’t a good smile. It wasn’t one of those small, shy smiles he got, nor was it one of his wide, open smiles that were rare (but happened when someone caught him off guard). No this smile was wrong.

 

Something reflected the light, and Shiro’s eyes flicked down in time to see the kitchen knife in Keith’s hands, his heart missing several beats as fear gripped him.  
“Hope to die.” Keith said, and the knife was plunged into his chest.

 

 

Lance had sat back down, watching as his boyfriend stabbed the knife into Shiro, before he tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling. There was a spider making it’s home on one of the rafters and his face scrunched up slightly. Well, as long as it stayed down here then the spider could chill. Mr. Spider was welcome to eat all the bugs and pests it could catch.  
“Enrique.” he said, smiling happily.  
“Who?” Lance looked over, seeing Keith straighten up, bloodied knife in hand. He raised his other hand, brushing some hair from his face, smearing some of the blood that had splattered onto him in the process. Lance’s heart swelled at the fact that Keith had the audacity to look so pretty right then.

“That spider.” Lance pointed a finger up and Keith followed. “His name is Enrique and he lives here now.”  
“Ah.” he smiled, watching as Keith looked down to the knife, uncertain, before he moved to wipe the blade clean on his pants. “I’m gross.”

“You’re hot.” Lance stood up from the chair, walking over to Keith, who snorted. “Red’s a good color on you.”  
“Yeah?” Keith’s eyes danced as he looked up to him, raising his free hand to cup the side of Lance’s face, transferring blood onto his clean skin. He traced out the faint freckles under his eyes, before leaning up on his toes to capture his lips. “You’re gross, too.”

“Maybe we should go shower.” Lance said, arching an eyebrow, and Keith giggled more.  
“What are we going to do about,” the shorter man waved the knife behind him towards the body.  
“We’ll get something worked out. Shower first, babe.”  
“We’re not having sex in the shower, Lance.” Keith pulled back, making his way back towards the stairs. “Last time I slipped and nearly cracked my skull open. And you nearly broke your dick.”

 

“But maybe we can have sex _before_ the shower?” the tanned man asked, following him up out of the basement. His family’s cabin was warm and welcoming as the two entered, Lance closing and locking the door to the basement behind them before they walked down the hall.  
“I guess we can do that.” Keith said, stepping into the bathroom. He set the knife down next to the sink and began to take his shirt off. “Go get the lube.”

 

Lance smiled happily, kissing his cheek before he skipped back towards the bedroom. “You’re already a lot happier, now!” He called out, rummaging through what they’d brought with them for their weekend away from town. “I told you you’d feel better!” He heard a hum of agreement from the bathroom as he found the bottle and brought it back with him. His eyes raked over Keith’s body as he knelt down, tugging his pants off his legs, his underwear having gone with them.  
Keith looked back and smiled, his head tilting to the side.  
“You did.” he agreed, before walking over to Lance. He gently took the bottle from him as he kissed his cheek. “You really are the best, Lance.”

 

Yes, their planned weekend together was off to a wonderful start. No people, no problems and no stress.


End file.
